1st Installment of The Chronicles of the 82nd Cadi
by RedStarReunion
Summary: This is the first of several stories all about a single Imperial Guard regiment. There will be hopefully about 12 alltogether. Please Review!UNFINISHED


The Glorious Chronicles of the 82nd Cadia

The story of Sergeant Smith, 2nd Company.

It had been a tiring day. The Orks had been coming all day. It was a surprise they had survived. Smith was glad. His Squad had done well. The 2nd Company had been tasked with holding the Emperor's keep. The keep was an old abandoned barracks. The 2nd Company had only arrived a few days earlier. Immediately, the commander had immediately ordered sandbags and other defences to be erected. Smith's platoon had been tasked with defending the south-eastern quadrant. The South-east quadrant comprised of several guard huts and reconnaissance equipment. In the last 9 hours of fighting, he had lost another 7 men and was left with 19 left.

"Sergeant Sir."

He looked round wearily. Another messenger. Another fething messenger.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Commander Hark wants to have words with all the Platoon leaders, Sir."

A staff meeting. Great. It was probably about rationing. Or false hope. This was all the men needed. False hope. He could hear himself saying it Don't worry lads! In a couple of days there'll be a full Marine Chapter on site!' More fething false hope. The messenger snapped into a smart salute. He half-heartedly returned it. The messenger strode away towards Larkie's platoon. He won't like that news. Smith chuckled to himself as he made his way towards the command complex.

The Auditorium was a drab room with murals of the Emperor smiting countless foes beneath his iron shod boots. Hark was in the middle of some lecture about rationing. Smith wasn't paying attention. He really didn't care anymore. Smith found he was looking at Major Tomias. Tomias was okay, secluded though. Didn't really talk much. That suited Smith fine. Tomias and Larks were the only real people he could call friends. Smith was glad of them. All of a sudden, Tomias stood and, turning to Hark said aloud,

"Forgiving my interruption Sir, but there is going to be another wave coming on in approximately three minuets." Without another word, he turned away and strode out of the Auditorium. Smith was still getting used to Tomias's 'gift'. Tomias had been admitted to hospital for several weeks a few months back, halfway through their transport to this Emperor forsaken rock. A psyker had been visiting him repeatedly while he was in hospital. Just before he came out, the psyker left him alone. When he came out, it was announced that Major Tomias was a precog. He could see certain things before they happened. It had saved his life on numerous occasions since they had been here. Smith realised that most of the officers had left. Even Hark had gone. Smith wearily pulled himself to his feet and walked off toward his platoon.

He chainsword was covered in Orcish gore and his laspistol barrel has hot from overuse. His position was almost overrun and he was sure he wouldn't hold out. An Ork barrelled into him and knocked him to the ground. He could see the bloodlust in its eyes and could smell its unwashed body. The Ork leant backwards, preparing to stab him through the chest. He heard someone bellow the Litany of Duty as a las round blew the Ork's brains out. Haulvvarn lifted the Orks corpse off of him and helped him to his feet. Haulvvarn was a good man. Extremely religious.

"Well met Private" commented Smith.

"Anything to show the foe the Emperors divine light" replied Haulvvarn.

Smith turned round and saw his men slowly being pushed back. "Red Platoon!" He yelled "It is time to show this xenos scum what Cadian blades are like! For Glory! For Terra! For the Emperor! Charge!" The small platoon of 14 men surged forwards into the growing tide of green mass. It was all a blur. Swirling masses, shrikes of pain, cracks of lasguns and presses of bodies. It was a bloodbath. At one point Smith almost fell over, he boots were so slick with blood. He loosed a las round into an Ork charging towards him and watched it crumple to the ground. He slashed another Ork apart with his chainsword, which, consequently jammed with scraps of Ork flesh. There was a noise like a crack of lightning and several Orks flew into the air.

"HOLD!" Bellowed a voice from the mass of bodies. "YOU WILL HOLD THIS GROUND IN THE NAME OF THE IMMORTAL EMPOERER!" Another crack and even more Ork bodies flew into the air. The Orks were panicking. This new arrival had dismayed them.

"Now!" Smith yelled into his vox bead "Hit them while they're confused!" This new assault was too much for the Orks. They scattered and ran. And were gunned down by vengeful guardsmen. In amongst the crack of the lasguns, the bark of a bolt pistol joined in. Smith could see the regiment's commissar, standing on a mound of bodies, power fist dripping with gore.

"Well done Sergeant." Commissar Baugh said, not even looking round.

"Thank you Commissar." Smith responded. "Has the Commander given us any new orders yet?"

"As a matter of fact he has." Baugh holstered his Bolt Pistol. The Orks were out of range. "You are to pick one other platoon to accompany you to a small position 55 clicks southwest of here. It is the only reasonable position where the 223rd Baurlorian Armoured can set down all their armour."

"You mean……… we're actually getting reinforcements!"

"Of course. Keep your faith in the Emperor and you shall succeed." Baugh started to stroll away. He stopped "One more thing. I shall be accompanying you".


End file.
